De tal madre, tal hijo
by Mr.Ghoul
Summary: Resumen: Kaneki desarrolla una personalidad bastante parecida a la de su madre viendo diferentes situaciones, pero no terminara con la misma tragedia si es que un hombre de cabellos violetas logra salvarlo del abuso que sufre, pero no todo será fácil. TsukiyamaxKaneki Advertencias: Yaoi, Oc, Prostitución, un poco de AU y posiblemente Mpreg para el futuro
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi**

**Pareja: TsukiyamaxKaneki**

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.

De tal madre tal hijo.

Resumen: Kaneki desarrolla una personalidad bastante parecida a la de su madre viendo diferentes situaciones, pero no terminara con la misma tragedia si es que un hombre de cabellos violetas logra salvarlo del abuso que sufre, pero no todo será fácil.

Kaneki caminaba rápidamente por su casa, con el dinero en mano, hasta llegar a la puerta para abrirle a la persona que tocaba, esto fue lo mismo que siempre cada mes, ese señor alto de cabellos negros y ojos violetas y rasgos finos, tocaba su puerta periódicamente, siguiendo la rutina tomo el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

"Hola Takuma-san"

"Hola Kaneki-san ¿Ya sabes para que vine, cierto?"

La misma conversación, la misma rutina.

"S-si aquí está el dinero"

"Solo esto, enserio deberías trabajar más duro, esto no es suficiente, tal vez tengo que cambiarte de lugar"

"¿A dónde?"

"Tal vez en la zona de la cafetería Anteiku, te presentaras una hora después de que cierren"

"Está bien, usted es el jefe"

"Ese es mi chico"

Takuma revolvió los cabellos oscuros Kaneki y salió por la puerta ya con el dinero que se le dio, despidiéndose con la mano sin mirar atrás.

Kaneki cerró la puerta, siempre le decía lo mismo 'esto no es suficiente', aunque cada vez le entregase más dinero para él no era suficiente, pero no le sorprendía, Takuma es el tipo de persona, avariciosa, peligrosa, arrogante, y muy adinerada, pero esto último no por sus propios méritos si no de las demás personas aprovechándose de la situación de ellas y obligándolas a trabajar para él, pero solo si te involucrabas con el pensarías eso pero la persona que no lo conocía, a sus ojos sería una persona amable, respetuosa, trabajadora y caritativa.

Que buena broma.

Takuma tomo cierto sentimiento hacia Kaneki.

Posesividad.

Para Takuma, Kaneki es su juguete favorito, con el que podía divertirse no importa qué situación pasara. Kaneki era el juguete favorito del gato, la bola de estambre que no nunca abandonaría y que podía retorcer arañar y enredar a su gusto.

Kaneki se acercó a la mesa para seguir haciendo las flores de papel que tenía que vender para asi poder prestarle dinero a su tía, pues según ella su esposo no le quería dar dinero para pagar los gastos de la casa, aunque Kaneki sabía muy en el fondo esto era mentira, sus tíos tienen mucho dinero y su tía podría robarle el dinero a su marido fácilmente si quería, aunque lo sabía su mente prefería vivir en la ignorancia.

Pero Kaneki no solo tenía que trabajar vendiendo esas flores blancas de papel, también cuando la oportunidad se le presentaba cuidaba a los hijos de sus vecinas, trabajaba en un restaurant como mesero, cuando el dinero no alcanzaba, vestía de payaso y hacia trucos en el parque que al parecer gustaba mucho a los adolescentes de alguna manera y finalmente trabajaba para Takuma.

Trabajaba sin descansar para pagar el lugar donde vivía y sus necesidades básicas, comida, una cama y con eso sobrevivida, en la universidad por suerte, estaba totalmente becado y no tenía que pagar nada.

Su casa era mucho más pequeña que las demás del edificio y con todo lo que trabajaba apenas si podía pagarla, a veces tenía que recortar algunos gastos como la comida para poder pagarla, y aun así estaba algo endeudado años atrás con el dueño del edificio, el hermano de Takuma.

Años atrás viva con su tía después de que su madre falleció, solo vivió con ella por un año cuando lo abandono en un callejo lejos de donde vivía su tía, solo le aventó 5000 pesos en la cara y le dijo

'Trata de vivir con esto y si sobrevives no me vengas a buscándome pidiéndome más'

Solo tenía 10 años en ese entonces, cuando ya pudo ver a su tía, lloro. Como rayos podías hacerle eso a un niño de 10 años que apenas no podía valerse por sí mismo.

Estuvo vagando por muchos lugares, viendo como la gente se le quedaba viendo por sus ojos rojos e hinchados del llanto y a veces algunas señoras le preguntaban que si estaba perdido, el simplemente contestaba que no pues ya no tenía un lugar donde vivir.

Cayó la noche y se encontró de nuevo en un callejón pero este estaba al lado de un restaurante abandonado y tenía algunas cajas donde podría dormir.

Estuvo viviendo unas semanas dentro del restaurante durmiendo encima de una caja con periódicos como sabana, hasta que un día un señor entro y lo acogió, , vivo en la casa del el señor durante 3 años casi considerándole un padre pero este enfermo y murió de un paro al corazón. Al morir sus hijastros y familiares cercanos heredaron todo lo que tenía, el mayor heredo su restaurante donde se le dio trabajo y el menor heredo su librería. El hermano le dio la casa donde vivía el protector de pues Kaneki era el hijo que nunca tuvo el hermano de este, pero hubo un error esa casa por alguna razón también estaba a nombre de la ex-esposa del señor y ella lo corrió pero sin embargo ella le dio 10,000 pesos para que pudiera vivir bien por un tiempo, y así termino de nuevo abandonado tal y como lo había hecho su tía.

Hasta que conoció a al hermano Takuma y su vida dio un giro de 360 grados, este le engaño, Takuma le pidió a su hermano que le diera una casa del edifico pero cobrándole el doble y como Kaneki era aún muy pequeño como para saber del costo de esa casa tan pequeña. Cuando Kaneki ya no tenía para pagarle, apareció Takuma, ofreciéndole un trabajo, Kaneki pensó que su vida estaría solucionada gracias a ese hombre tan amable que le dio la oportunidad para vivir decentemente.

Que equivocado estaba.

El trabajo que realizaba para Takuma no era algo de que enorgullecerse, era un trabajo donde deberías avergonzarte de lo que haces y de ti mismo pero era su única opción.

Aun así Takuma quiso que el fuera a la secundaria, le dijo que lo único que pagaría serían sus estudios, secundaria seria todos los tres años, preparatoria el primer año y universidad él tendría que arreglárselas.

Aunque el pago sus estudios no se sentía bien estar estudiando en una escuela que había pagado Takuma pero esa era una oportunidad muy grande que no podría rechazar.

Para su suerte su tía lo encontró de nuevo y desde ese mismo día siempre iba a su puerta a pedirle dinero todos los días que marcaban 20 en el calendario y hoy era uno de esos. Si no se daba prisa podía encontrársela, hoy no quería ver a nadie ni siquiera a su amigo Hide.

Tomo sus llaves y lleno su mochila de todo lo que necesitaría para esta noche, hoy tenía que trabajar.

**N/A: Hola, este es un fic que se me acaba de ocurrir, sé que debí a ver actualizado Ángel sangriento, tengo ideas pero… no sé cómo plasmarlas pero no se preocupen lo actualizare lo antes posible lo digo por si alguien lee ese fic y quería saber que pasaba ósea nadie lol XD**

**Tengo planeado un one-shot para el día de san Valentín un poco pervert que será Tsukiyama x Kaneki inspirado en un fic que leí de estos dos y uno ova de una anime que me recordó a ese fic. Así que bueno dime en los comentarios que les pareció, pero les aviso este fic lo actualizare no tan seguido tal vez cada una semana y media no se hare lo que pueda :D**

**Sayonara ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta historia contiene Yaoi, Oc, un poco de AU y prostitución **

**Pareja: TsukiyamaxKaneki **

**Soy mi propio beta así que disculpas por las faltas de ortografía**

_**Tokyo ghoul no me pertenece, todos los derechos le corresponden a su creador Sui Ishida.**_

_**No tengo la mejor redacción del mundo así que mis disculpas si en algunas ocasiones usted puede llegar a confundirse.**_

_**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Caminaba en la noche por las calles de Tokyo para ir a trabajar, faltaba una hora antes de que cerraran, aunque Takuma-san le haya dicho que una hora después de que cerraran en Anteiku, siempre debía llegar una hora antes si es que quería estar preparado a tiempo

Detuvo su andar para dirigirse a un edificio 'abandonado', a una distancia prudente de Anteiku, no demasiado cerca, no demasiado lejos.

Entro al edifico y observo a varios hombres custodiando la puerta que llevaba al interior del edificio.

Estos al verme, me reconocieron de inmediato y me dejaron pasar.

Por fuera el enrome edificio, podía verse deteriorado y viejo pero por dentro el aspecto de este es totalmente diferente, se veía totalmente elegante y con clase, había cinco enormes pasillos, en el primero se dirigía a un cuarto donde estaba el restaurant y por lógica en ese cuarto se encontraba la cocina que estaba equipada con los expertos cocineros y los mejores y más exquisitos ingredientes, el segundo llevaba al el bar y el salón de baile, el tercer pasillo esta las sala de descanso en donde se podían encontrar mesas y sillones, las paredes rodeadas de estantes llenos de libros, el cuarto pasillos dirigía a la cafetería donde el embriagador aroma del café importado podía llegar perfectamente a las fosas nasales de cualquier persona que estuviera ahí envolviéndose en el aroma elegante que emanaba el líquido color café servido en porcelana fina y el quinto llevaba a las escaleras que en descanso de ellas se dividía en dos, el primer pasillo a la izquierda, todos los cuartos bien equipados para lo que se necesitaría esa noche, y al pasillo a la derecha estaban varias habitaciones que se ocupaban para cosas muy distintas y especificas; un cuarto o salon considerablemente grande donde estaban todas las personas preparándose como cada día, dependiendo el horario que tuvieran, algunos trabajaban todos los días, otros trabajaban una vez a la semana y otros una vez al mes, el horario es muy variado pero todos trabajaban las mismas horas anualmente.

Todas estas personas se dividían en tres grupos:

Las mujeres son, Pierrot, Princess y Queen.

Los hombres, Clown, Prince y King.

La primer categoría Clown y Pierrot se le asignaba el honorifico chan y kun dependiendo del género, la segunda Prince y Princess se les agregaba el honorifico san y la ultima y tercera categoría King y Queen se les llama con el honorifico sama y cada persona tiene su seudónimo, tipo de atuendo y mascara esta última para así no revelar su rostro a los clientes.

Yo estoy dentro de la última categoría perteneciendo al grupo de hombres como el de mujeres por extraño que parezca, los de esta categoría trabajaban una vez a la semana, haciéndolos atractivos ya que no trabajaban todos los días como para que sean comunes y corrientes y no trabajaban una vez al mes como para olvidarse de ellos; soy conocido bajo varios seudónimos los cuales son False Queen, Liar Arlecchino, Joker Unraveled y King of an eye y todos por diferentes motivos, etapas e historias.

Takuma-san lo había decidido así por mi naturaleza tan 'atractiva' y 'seductora' con la ayuda mi apariencia tan 'inalcanzable' según lo había dicho el.

En la semana en la que estaba con las mujeres se me presenta como _False Queen_, cuando el cliente lo elegía, en la habitación estos descubrían que es un hombre en lugar de una mujer como ellos pensaban, ahí se le llamaba _Liar Arlecchino_, los clientes que lo elegían y descubrían esto, iban a quejarse con los encargados de esa noche reclamaban su dinero y se marchaban indignados por aquel atroz engaño. Sin embargo días después llegaban rogando por aquel muchacho llamado _False Queen_, a ellos se les decía que la persona solicitada solo trabajaba una vez a la semana ellos respondían que esperarían pacientemente hasta que _False Queen _o mejor dicho _Liar Arlecchino_ regresara a su horario laboral; cuando varios clientes hacían esto un mismo día, ellos se peleaban entre si ofreciendo una suma exagerada de dinero para poder pasar el tiempo conmigo, dado a la falta de control de los clientes se hacía una tipo 'subasta' donde por la cantidad de dinero que el cliente daba se iban dando los lugares para quien podría ser el primero para estar con la persona subastada y luego el segundo, el tercero y así sucesivamente dependiendo del dinero que se ofrezca.

En la semana que trabajaba con los hombres se me presenta como Joker Unraveled, ya que yo soy como un comodín, normalmente todos los otros hombres de cualquier grupo, los elegía generalmente una clienta, pero cuando venía un cliente a la sección King para un chico sumiso y pasivo hasta incluso hasta un poco atrevido normalmente o siempre me eligen a mí, y cuando una clienta venia por lo mismo del ejemplo anterior por un chico que pudieran controlar y algo rebelde siempre me eligen a mí.

Y el último Seudónimo era su seudónimo formal, _King of an eye_, ya que siempre lo veían y lo elegían el mismo tipo de personas, extravagantes, excéntricos, narcisistas, intelectuales, imponentes y de mucho poder en sus manos.

Pasando a otro tema las habitaciones que están dirigidas por los pasillos, el restaurant, el bar, la sala de descanso, la cafetería, estas eran usadas por si el cliente quería pasar tiempo con su 'pieza de ajedrez' que eligió, esto quería decir que si querían pasar algo de tiempo con ella antes de pasar a las escaleras e ir a las habitaciones y realizar el 'jaque mate', si lo se demasiados sobrenombres estúpidos, ridículos y sin sentido para las cosas, pero ya estoy acostumbrado.

Al entrar también estaban los anfitriones de este mes, fui donde estaban ellos para entregarle la tarjeta de cambio zona, anteriormente estaba en el distrito 20 edificio oeste y mi cambio seria distrito 20 edificio norte, entregue todo mi material de mi anterior edificio para darme el material de acuerdo a la zona en la que me encontraba. Después de entregarme todo lo que necesitaría para esta jornada de trabajo, me llevaron a una habitación que estaba subiendo las escaleras en el pasillo a la derecha, es la última habitación dl pasillo.

Entramos y claramente se ve que es un cuarto médico, realmente las primeras veces que entraba en la habitación medica de mi anterior y primer edificio, me sorprendía de que en tan buen estado estaban estas, ya que las habitaciones medicas estaban completas como si pertenecieran de algún hospital privado.

Los anfitriones me dejaron en la habitación con los dos doctores que ya se encontraban en ella. Le pidieron que me desvistiera y me pusiera la bata que se encontraba doblada en la camilla; después de ponerme la bata, tomaron muestras para hacerme exámenes de sangre y orina para saber si tenía alguna enfermedad sexual, aunque en mi anterior edificio me habían hecho estos exámenes no hace más de una semana, es solo para estar seguros y para tener una nueva carpeta de su expediente médico más el que enviarían del edificio donde estaba antes. También me hicieron 'exámenes' que a mi parecer eran totalmente innecesarios, pero al parecer Takuma-san quería tener todas sus piezas de ajedrez en las mejores condiciones para cada partida. Checaron hasta donde podía levantar las piernas, cuanto podía abrirlas, también checaron todos los moretones y las mordidas en mi cuerpo hechas por los clientes, en los moretones pusieron pomada y limpiaron las mordidas con alcohol y pusieron parches en ellas.

Me siento aliviado de que estos doctores hacen lo que tienen que hacer, no eran sobrepasados y/o aprovechados de la situación, bueno al menos podría decir eso en base en sus acciones, en pensamiento no estoy muy seguro de si decir lo mismo.

Salí del consultorio de nuevo con mi ropa ya puesta, los anfitriones me dirigieron al salón donde todos estaban alistándose para trabajar.

Al entrar vi tanto hombres como a mujeres cambiándose sus vestimentas actuales por las dadas en este edificio, cuando todos notaron que yo había entrado al cuarto, algunos me miraron con una cara de sorpresa inscrita en su cara, otros estaban completamente perplejos y otros simplemente hicieron una reverencia.

Los anfitriones y yo caminamos hasta el cuarto que estaba al final de la habitación, a cada paso que dábamos las personas que estaban cerca se alejaban y hacían una reverencia, realmente no sabía con exactitud la razón de esto pero tengo me hago una idea…

Me dejaron en la habitación donde ya estaba todo el material que me habían entregado antes. Me vestí desacuerdo en el grupo en el que estaba esta semana, que es el de los hombres. Ya estaba arreglando los detalles finales, se me hizo tarde ya estaba una media hora tarde, pero lo bueno es que a mí no me habían llamado aun.

Estaba a punto de salir cuando uno de los anfitriones me dijo

"King of an eye, lo siento por molestarlo pero, unas grupo de personas hombres y mujeres, lo están buscando he hicieron una petición bastante extraña o nueva si se podría decir…"

"¿De qué se trata?"

"Ellos quieren una…ellos…Ellos quieren una orgia"

"¡¿Qué?! Y-y ¿Quiénes son? clientes nuevos o…"

"No, no son clientes nuevos y no sé quiénes son, pero los lidera un hombre de cabellos violetas"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**N/A: Hola :D, no sé si paso semana y media pero ya está el siguiente capítulo para esta historia que espero y les guste. La imagen que esta como portada es mia, la hice yo, tida pocha pero bueno jeje pero puenso cambiarla por otra que estoy haciendo, todas las historias que haga tratre de ponerles una imagen de portada hecha por mi :L**

**Al principio quise hacer esto que Kaneki fuera y se parara en un poste y ya sabes a trabajar, pero no me gusto quise hacerlo un tanto diferente ya más a una organización y así pueda encajar en cosas que pensé para esta historia para hacerle la vida difícil a Kaneki más de lo que ya es, y perdón por los términos y apodos ridículos que puse gomen no se me ocurrió nada más. **

**Mary-animeangel: si lo continuare y tratare de actualizarlo tanto como la situación me lo permita.**

**AcidFairy: Me da mucho gusto que te encanten mis historias y si actualizare pronto jejeje y es gracioso lo que dices porque ya me andaba desmayando escribiendo este capítulo es que se me bajo la azúcar y ya me andaba lol.**

**valkiria1996-pd: Hola! :B pues no se tu dímelo…. Okey mal chiste y talvez mpreg no estoy segura y conti pues aquí esta :D**

**Ah y estoy preparando varios One-shot algunos de Hidekane y otro de Shuneki y no se hacer una historia de nueve capítulos de cuando Kaneki estaba embarazado de Haru de mi otra historia 'Son of Hidekane' no se talvez XD ya seria demasiado no creen, bueno ustedes decidan.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, cualquier duda o sugerencia no olviden dejarla en los comentarios o mandarme un PM, no sé cómo usted prefiera.**

**Sayonara~**


End file.
